The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nemesia, botanically known as Nemesia caerulea and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kienewhi’.
The new Nemesia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Venhuizen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new outwardly spreading Nemesia cultivars with attractive foliage shape and coloration.
The new Nemesia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the spring of 2001 in Venhuizen, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Nemesia caerulea identified as code number HW 290-1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Nemesia caerulea identified as code number HW 231-1, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Nemesia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Venhuizen, The Netherlands during the summer of 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Nemesia by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Venhuizen, The Netherlands since 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Nemesia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.